mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Furniture
Furniture includes items that can be placed within the player character's workshop property, whether indoors, outdoors, or both. Every furniture item has individual requirements, such as only being able to be placed on the wall or on certain types of flooring. __TOC__ Storage thumb|[[Plant Rack holding flowers]] Many furniture items can be used to store or display certain types of items. Different furniture items can display different types of items. See Storage for details. Placement rules A few rules govern the placement of furniture by the player: *The player can only place furniture within the boundaries of their workshop property. *The player generally has the freedom to place furniture items anywhere they want (within the workshop boundaries) as long as the furniture is not blocking entrances and exits. *Each furniture item has prerequisites for the type of flooring or walls it can be placed on. Possible flooring includes the floor inside the house, flooring placed outside the house, or the grass within the workshop boundaries. *As with crafting stations, furniture items are subject to a grid placement system. The maximum possible "layering" of items within one square is a wall item, an item on the floor, and a flooring item. The item put on the wall can only be placed before placing the item on the floor. *An object that the player has already placed can be moved by approaching it and pressing "F". The player can then return it to the inventory or place it somewhere new. The player can also swing their axe twice at the item to automatically return it to the inventory. A Vacuum Cleaner can be used to remove any placed items within a maximum of a 4x6 rectangular area, though the vacuumable area's size is somewhat fluid and can automatically change to accommodate the size of the area that the player is facing. **Flooring and rugs cannot be removed by interacting. Dyeing furniture The player can change the color of some furniture items by using Pigments. The player needs to hold the Pigments in an active inventory slot and interact with the piece of furniture they want to dye to open the color selection screen. The player can select and preview the color and apply (or cancel) their selection. One Pigment is consumed each time a color is changed, and the furniture can be dyed as many times as the player desires. Although some furniture cannot be dyed at all, certain furniture items have more than one element that can be dyed, such as the original white bed frame and darker wood panel of the Oak Double Bed. Dyeing one part would cost one Pigment, while dyeing both would cost two. The " " column of the tables on this page shows the maximum number of Pigments an item can be dyed with. If the item cannot be dyed, then this is represented by "N/A" instead of a numerical value. Stat bonuses Some furniture items provide an attribute boost for the player once they have been placed. These attribute boosts count towards the attribute cap of the player's house. The cap can be increased by upgrading the house at A&G Construction. Please refer to the category pages to find the comparison tables for attribute-boosting items: *Health furniture category for a list of furniture providing bonus *Stamina furniture category for a list of furniture providing bonus *Attack furniture category for a list of furniture providing Attack bonus *Defense furniture category for a list of furniture providing Defense bonus List of furniture items by type There is a wide variety of furniture items in . Beds Beds are furniture items that allow the player, their spouse, and their children to go to sleep at the end of the day. Beds can only be placed inside the player's house. The player does not have to own a bed to restore Health and Stamina at the end of the day. Floor decor These items can be placed on the ground anywhere inside the player's house or their yard a a decoration. Some of them provide bonuses to the player's attributes when placed inside the house. Interactive furniture These items can be placed on the ground anywhere inside the player's house or their yard and interacted with by the player and/or their spouse. Some of them also provide bonuses to the player's attributes when placed inside the house. Outdoor decor Outdoor decor items can only be placed in the workshop outside the player's house. These items provide no stat bonuses. Pet items These items can be placed on the ground anywhere inside the player's house or their yard for their pets to use. The pet items provide no stat bonuses. Rugs Rugs can be placed on the ground anywhere inside the player's house or their yard as a decoration. They provide no stat bonuses, cannot be dyed or interacted with. Other furniture items can be placed on top of rugs. Rugs cannot be dyed using Pigments. Storage furniture :See also: Storage Some furniture items have storage slots that can be used to display other item as a decoration. Items placed in the storage slots are displayed and provide no stat bonuses. Seating Seating items can be placed on the floor. The player can sit on them to slowly regain Stamina. Most of these items can be placed on the ground anywhere inside the player's house or their yard, but some of them are outdoor-only. Wall decor Wall decor items can be placed on a wall inside the player's house. These items cannot be placed outside. Please note that the item named Painting is actually an accessory, so it cannot be placed on a wall or donated to the Portia Museum as artwork like some of the other paintings. Fences Fences can be used to modify the looks of the Workshop's outdoor fence and also can be placed in the player's yard to create custom fences. All fences can be purchased at A&G Construction Store and provide no stat bonuses. The fence and/or gate surrounding the house is permanent in color and cannot be dyed, however the individual pieces placed in the yard area can be dyed. Unimplemented These furniture items cannot be obtained without modding. Category:Furniture